


Spider V Bat

by Cornholio4



Category: Batman - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Damian Wayne Salt, Damian salt, Drabble, F/M, Lila salt, Oneshot, Spiderbug, also tumblr, anti Damian Wayne, anti Maribat, just brief as she is just mentioned and she doesn't belong in this fic, sorry - Freeform, spideybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Marinette is on a class trip to New York and she gets to see her long distance boyfriend Peter Parker. However she also had to deal with the jerk Damian Wayne.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Peter Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 238





	Spider V Bat

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had been happy about going to New York with her class for the big field trip; anything would top last year’s field trip to Gotham. Lila Rossi had enacted a scheme to try and make trouble for Marinette by tripping her at the Wayne Industries building they were having a tour to and trying to frame Marinette for messing up papers there; she was unprepared for the officials having caught her in the act and not being gullible. This had led to getting a tight leash on her for the entire and interesting conversations happened when she got back to Paris since they had phoned her mother.

She would have considered the trip a win for that except during the trip she had dealt with Damian Wayne the recently revealed son of Bruce Wayne the billionaire philanthropist; she heard that Mr Wayne was a generous man but Damian rubbed her the wrong way through all his conversations. He was rude, arrogant, condescending, seemed to have no shortage of contempt to everyone around her and she thought that he might be violent.

He seemed to warm up to her but it didn’t reign in his attitude one bit; he had bun flirting with her calling her his ‘angel’ but it was just reminding her of how much Chat Noir annoyed her when he flirted with her. She couldn’t wait to get back home after that.

She had relayed this to Alya who was strictly forbidden from being allowed to go on the trip by her parents; they knew of the lengths she went to get footage for the Ladyblog and wouldn’t trust her not to do the same in Gotham a city infamous for its crime rate and dangerous supervillains. Marinette had taken it in stride when Alya joked that she could have gotten her an interview with the Wayne son but was nonetheless relieved to see that she was alright.

Well this trip she was looking forward to as she and her parents had actually gone to New York for their summer vacation and she had a met a boy that she was now in a long distance relationship with. Once Alya and the rest of her female friends had gotten wind of this; she was being met with demands for details with Rose in particular gushing about how romantic it was.

Well they definitely was looking forward to meeting this Peter Parker in person; Alya especially. She had gone with her dad as a chaperone for the trip as this was basically the condition for her being allowed to go. While New York was nowhere near as bad as Gotham, it did have its fair share of villains.

It was after their trip had started and it was on a Saturday with them getting to go to a special fundraising event hosted by New York’s mayor and long-time newspaper mogul J. Jonah Jameson. The class was entering the crowd and Marinette gulped when she saw the Wayne family there; they looked all nice except for Damian and she prayed that she would not have to deal with him again. There were the other Waynes would she would love to get a chance to see like Bruce and his beautiful Amazon like wife Diana and Bruce’s foster son Dick Grayson with his fiancé Kory Anders.

The class was gushing about seeing them but Marinette was taken by surprise to get tapped on the shoulder; she turned around and then happily engulfed the smiling Peter Parker there . “Guys, this is Peter Parker; my boyfriend!” Marinette introduced with Peter smiling and waving to them.

Ms Bustier was watching with a smile happy to let Marinette have their moment with the class bombarding the couple with questions, “PARKER! What, do you think you are doing! Remember, you are here to representing City Hall at this important event! I didn’t put up with interns slacking off in the decades that I ran the Bugle and I won’t put up with it now!” shouted an angry voice and they saw walking up to them was a balding aged man with a moustache and a black suit.

“Sorry Mayor Jameson sir!” Peter said with a salute making the class and Marinette chuckle but Jameson just glared harder at this. Marinette knew that Peter was an intern at the mayor’s office and it helped pay for the tuition for his special science school Midtown Academy.

“Ms Dupain-Cheng; nice meeting you here with your class! How is Paris treating you” Jameson said lightening up offering a hand to shake which Marinette accepted; the class was stunned to see that Marinette knew the Mayor and Marinette gulped when she saw the look on Alya’s face. She did forget to bring that up to her. “Parker brought Ms Dupain-Cheng to see the office during the summer. My best suit got ripped right before an important meeting and Ms Dupain-Cheng was able to have it fixed in no time at all!” Jameson explained and then told Peter he could have ten minutes to talk to Marinette and after that he will expect him to get back to work.

Soon Peter was answering questions especially from Alya and Max who had been wanting to speak to him after all he heard from Marinette about Peter being a gifted science prodigy himself. Marinette groaned when she heard an unwelcome voice say “hello my Angel, isn’t it lovely to see you here after all this time.”

She then turned and glared at Damian Wayne with her arm around Peter’s shoulder and told him “hi Damian, here visiting here with my class and I get to see my boyfriend here!”She was hoping to scare him off by saying Peter was her boyfriend, everyone noticed Peter was glaring at him harshly as well.

“You can do so much better than the stupid insect here; trust me when I say Parker is not your time!” Damian said coldly and this caused everyone to pause. Did Damian know Peter already?

“I can understand liking Marinette but she is my girlfriend so you can please back off.” Peter said protectively having heard of Marinette’s encounter with Damian before from her in the emails and video chats they had. “I went to Gotham before and I unfortunately have met this demon child here and sorry for not telling you before. I had to deal with him on Spider business.......” Peter whispered into Marinette’s ear and she understood perfectly.

Soon came Alfred Pennyworth the Wayne’s butler who pulled Damian away and soon the class were glaring at him, “Wow, guess you were right on the market about how much of a jerk he was Marinette. Reminds me of Adrien’s cousin......” Alya muttered with a glare and soon they got back to speaking with Peter before he had to go.

“I will see you all and my little Ladybug soon.” Peter said with a wave with the class laughing to Marinette’s embarrassment; she will make him pay for that remark later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wanted to do as I respect people’s opinion to ship what they ship but I don’t like Damian Wayne and I don’t like or get him X Marinette at all. To me I don’t see her even tolerating Damian let alone dating him; to me fanon Damian is basically like fanon Felix and I don’t like him as well. This is just a brief oneshot but feel free to take up this idea if you want to.


End file.
